Feeling of Flesh
by Jonus63
Summary: Born and raised only following his instincts, Hunta, the son of the man who was known for his long life-span and monstrosic powers, must try and beat and conquer his problem, the feeling of flesh.


A/N: I'm being a good advisor here, there is ALOT of dialouge here, so be ready! This time I decided to cram it all in a chapter. Saves time. This one is the one that has the largest gap from Team Fortress 2, but I still added it to not make you guys miss anything! *prays to the gods of fan fiction that this will be accepted*

---

I have never thought of how nice Dice's home looked, I sat on the cold hard stone floor in his home, and looked at all the paintings on the wall. There was a painting of a female smiling.

''What painting is that?'' I asked Dice

''Mona Lisa, it was painted about five hundred years ago by a man name Leonardo Da Vinci''

''It's beautiful''

''I didn't zhink you had a feel for art''

''I don't know, all I know about this painting is that it looks great.''

Technically it was my home as well. I live here and there, but I spend most of my free time with Dice. He glared at me, having a bandage around his shoulder. I tried to smiled innocently, but that made no dent in his stare. He was mad at me for biting him, hmph, It should be I who's the mad one around here. After the incident with the lock-up Dice seemed more un-friendly at me. I was still happy for seeing him beg before me for the first time, it looked like he was about to cry. About the taste..It didn't taste as good as Dweeb, but was better than most humans I eat. I slapped myself, I am human aswell! Dice told me to hurt myself whenever I was referring other people as humans, when it should be people. Dice gave me a smirk when he saw me.

''What are you zhinking about?'' He spoke with much glee.

''None of your business'' I frowned and crossed my arms.

Dice pinched the bridge on his nose, bad sign. He always did that when he was thinking about training me in something, well what more can he train? He trained me to speak, behave, He even tried to feed me with ''Hamburgers'', some dead flesh that gets set over flames or something and then put between two buns. It tasted pretty good, but I prefer living flesh. I'm not a god damn dog to learn as anyone want. He started to laugh, another bad sign. He had came up with a cruel idea. He left the room, I hope he's not gonna fetch th- Why am I always correct? Dice entered the room and held a collar of some sort.

It's not an ordinary collar no, it gives me electric shocks everytime I screw up during training. I thought for a moment while Dice stood there and laughed with his collar. Should I flee or actually learn something? I always hated that feeling when he simply pressed the button. That was a bitch to have when he trained me to behave. But what is he gonna train me in now? If I ran he still was gonna do it when I came back. Biting him was out of the question, and trying to hurt him was the same and I hated to cooperate, but that's what I'm supposed to do. I'm supposed to be trained to act like an human, but I will never give up my hunting nights. Ever. No matter how much he trains me he will never get the fact that I am a hunter, I need my flesh, I need my hunting.

''Let's go to the market, oui?'' He said with an evil smile.

''You know I can't, I always atta-'' I realised in the middle of my sentence, he was gonna do the impossible. He was gonna make me go free with other....people...without attacking or eating them. I swallowed.

''Come on Dice, I will never be able to do this'' I hope he was joking, because I laughed nervously.

''If you even give them one glare...'' He shook his collar and walked towards me.

''People might die!'' I don't beleive I just said that.

He stopped and made an ear to ear grin. ''Well don't kill them then, and I didn't think you would care!''

I didn't think so either, but I guess the man in white. What was his name? Freeman. When he talked to me, trying to convince me of what I was doing. What I really did whenever I embedded my fangs into someone's throat. The population in our city seemed to drastically decrease every night. But it was for a greater cause, if I didn't do it. Well I didn't know WHAT I would do if I would not be allowed to go hunting and eating. Everywhere on the news they wrote about me.

Even on the television they showed how there were four or five deaths each night, missing chunks of flesh. The news disguise it as ''the murderer cuts flesh from the bodies and sells it''. Absolutely ridicoulus, but it made my hunting harder, and I was sometimes forced to enter a building to find anyone. Since the police has instructed everyone to not go out and barricade doors and windows, but sometimes there's always someone taking the risk...And I was glad for that, but what Freeman said was true. I didn't necessarily need flesh, I don't need to hunt. It's like saying, Dweeb doesn't need to smoke, Dice don't need to shoot me. But they still do it, Why? Because it's fun! Except about Dice shooting me, he does that in self-defence. But what if he does enjoy shooting me? Seeing me sitting on the floor groaning from the pain, the pain from the nuclear bullets, those bullets that works against my regeneration. I stopped thinking about it when Dice started to move towards me with his collar swaying on his hand.

''This won't change anything!'' I hissed at Dice and took a few steps backwards, it showed my fear, it was also a bad sign.

''It will learn you to be able to walk freely around in daytime, and we might stop you from eating flesh, mon ami.'' The smoke flew out of his mouth as he spoke, giving me an idea.

''I might stop you from smoking, asshole.''

Dice laughed quietly, I had a point though. If I would stop hunting, it would be the same as Dice would quit smoking. What if we could make a deal? If I stopped killing, then he could stop smoking! But what would I benefit from that? The fun of seeing him reach for his pocket, but realize that it's empty and fumble with his hands for not being able to hold a cancer-stick shaped object between his fingers.

The collar of doom clipped onto my throat and went invisible, and it was harder to breath. Those were made whenever I was going in public. Feeling that thing around my throat, it was like going in a leash. He threw me normal clothes to wear, including gloves for my claws and four fake teeth. Something my father invented, Dice had told me. Since we both had the problem with our fangs, pretty nifty by my dad. I smiled and grabbed them, lightly shaking them like dices and planting both of them under my fangs. Then opening my mouth to Dice if it was good or not.

''Passed'' Dice said coldly and I closed my mouth. Feeling the teeth hit against my jaw, it was an uncomfortable feeling since the fangs usually slid by the side of my teeth.

The clothes werent that bad, A red sweatshirt with a cut off hoodie and jeans. The gloves didn't look normal though, but I had the problem of my claws being my fingers as well. My dad had his claws inside his fingertops which he would use in combat. However, I have my fingers as claws and need to cover this up by wearing those gloves. I had to be careful not to rip them open aswell, but Dice fixed it by putting some strong padding in the fingertops of the gloves.

He stood up and I did the same, we both moved to the door. Holding his hand on the knob he instructed me: ''No growling, leaping or screeching''

I sighed, this was going to suck..

---

This was historical, for the first time I am near other, people, without killing them on sight. I saw them walk by as if I didn't exist, I had my claws in my pockets. It was wierd that Dice always brought his suit everywhere, but it's good because it's tas-- Agh! Don't think about that word! I nervously looked up to Dice, he seemed to look over to some few stores. I took the oppurtunity and kicked my right leg with my left leg, I stumbled a bit but held a footing. I sighed in releif for no one noticing, when I passed a group of hu-, people, my fangs started to itch. Everytime they started to itch I growled, I tried choking my growls but they turned into coughs. Then I saw Dice reach for his left pocket, the cigarettes were in his right one, that mean- I twitched as the collar tazed me. He had of course heard the growls. When people looked at me they probably thought it was just an itch.

Those methods were always trained on me before because I couldn't speak or behave, so Dice had to use the collar to learn me, the hard way. Which later evolved into my slight hatred for him. But I don't get it that he uses it now, now I can speak and think. It's not like I'm gonna stop killing people if it hurts everytime. I could still do it without my collar. But I wasn't gonna think like that, I bet dad would be proud of me if I stopped killing and eating people.

While I was in the cell for three months, people had thought that the murderer was gone and populated the streets again. I sweated, it was like before a test in school. A huge test which changed your grades alot, and you hadn't studied anything.

We now stood in the centre of the market, thousands of people crowded around me. Dice held his hand in his left pocket, fully ready to fry me again if something extreme would happen. I took deep breaths, trying to concentrate to not, not lose my control and go beserk. I felt happy not feeling any temptations, but that was ruined when a child stood infront of me and stared at me. I stared at him, my hands were shaking, my instincts deperately told me to snatch the kid and leap away, my brain kept denying my instincts. Everything turned out good and well until he suddenly pointed at me and said.

''A monster!'' He laughed and made a grimace, I looked at Dice who seemed to pull the collar of his shirt. I was afraid as well, I don't know how much I could handle. Everyone looked at me and the child laughing infront of me.

The laughing and the staring from the people around me made me annoyed, my heart was pounding so hard I thought it would jump out of my chest. The child looked delicious, I couldnt stop myself and grabbed the child by his shirt and he dangled infront of me. I spat out the fake teeth and bared my fangs. The kid just kept laughing, the electric shocks sent by Dice just made me more angry. I tried to stop myself, I really did, but I suddenly struck at the kids throat and bit hard. The blood streamed onto me, and the shocks were futile. Dice kept pressing the button, his stupid button. I felt the flesh surround my fangs, it felt great, I don't know why I am being trained against it. The feeling of flesh and blood on my fangs and mouth, I kept biting, and it felt wonderful. Then I felt my underjaw. I pulled away my mouth as the kids body now missed a head. I schreeched loudly, people screamed but no one dared to step in and challenge me. I felt something hard and cold push against my backhead, I stopped and dropped the headless body onto the ground.

''It is amazing how death can make something like you, obey.'' Dice said behind me, he still had the button pressed down. I growled loudly from the pain and turned around.

''If you hadn't suggested electric shocks for training method, then the child would still be alive!'' My voice sounded growly and blood dripped from my mouth and clothes.

Dice chuckled coldly ''Oh please, I should have learned. You could never be among people! Not even if you wouldn't have the taste for flesh! You enjoy the feeling of warm soft flesh around your claws don't you?''

That was kinda true, I was silent for a moment, then I exlaimed ''I would never kill for fun!'' I clenched my gloves, infact, I didn't need my gloves. So I pulled them off and stretched my claws.

The group around us had grown into a crowd, everyone gasped when I pulled my gloves off.

I heard a female scream and rush into the middle ''Jim!'' She shouted and kneeled by the dead boy.

''Look what you did, Mutant, look what you did to ze little boy'' Dice cocked his revolver, everyone seemed to cheer at the asshole.

''Look what you invented, French fuck, look what you turned me into, some kind of dog that gets sprayed with water whenever he does wrong? If you had used more humane methods then I might have liked you today!'' Everyone booed at me, I turned my head and glared at the crowd who instantly became quiet.

''Zhis isn't about our treatment! It is about the fact that you killed a little boy!''

''I told you that I wouldn't be able to do this! Why did you even think I would be able to withstand these kind of things?!'' I shouted at him, the crowd was all silent and the tension was unbareable.

Dice sighed and looked down, he had realized it was his fault to bring me here.

My growls turned into schreeches as Dice seemed to turn the power up with his hand, the sighing was only a disguise, a disguise as the spy that he is! ''RELEASE THE FUCKING BUTTON!'' I screamed as the collar made me insane and I tried to rip it off.

He removed his hand from the left pocket, I could finally calm down and breath. Then I noticed the female.

She looked over to me and Dice. She screamed at me ''Monster! Killer! Murderer!'' and kept hitting me on my chest, I guess the shock of her son's death made her forget what I was...She kept hitting me more and more and then finally kicked me in the gut, It hurt, but not so much that the air would be kicked out of me. She looked over to Dice and slapped him, making him drop the gun. The crowd started to scream and panic yet again. I grinned and took the opportunity by leaping away from the mass, bullets whizzed by me. Dice had picked up his gun and fired at me, one hit me in my arm, lucky shot..

I landed on a rooftop not to distant from the market, I looked at my bloody claws and clothes. Why did I do it? I couldn't beleive myself, now I was probably the most wanted man in America. No lie, you would probably be that if you would have killed more than twenty thousand people over the span of ten years...and this made it worse. One child? One child makes it worse? Don't forget that it was made infront of over ten thousand people, in broad day light. So this meant I had to run, run from everyone I know. Or...or I could keep killing, feeding. This time, it's for fun.

I grinned and looked over the market from the rooftops, I shouldn't begin there..I'll start when night comes, maybe killing at day time as well? I laughed at myself, it's not like they don't know who I am now! And Dice, my dear dear Dice. What will we do to him? Nothing matters, as long as I get another bite of him...Everything will be just fine...We? Am I starting to talk to myself? No my dear friend, you are thinking for yourself.

''So I've finally gone insane huh?'' I said to myself

''It seems so.'' The voice in my head replied.

I grinned ''So you do the thinking, and I'll do the dirty work. I like it, The name's Hunta''

''How delightful! So is mine!'' The voice said

''Pleased to meet you'' I said loudly

''Ditto'' it echoed

I clenched my claws, this was what I was born to be. A beast.. Born to eat, feed from the living. Nothing would stop me now..only Dice and his pathetic bullets.

''But..'' The voice inside my head said ''He has alot of those you know, what if he goes to the army or the police and gives them as ammunition to them?''

I growled ''Then things will get much harder..''

''We have to get rid off him first.''

''How? They will slice through me like butter.''

''No worries my flesh-eating friend, I have a plan.'' The voice echoed in my head.

''It's good that you do the thinking around here'' I grinned, then I could hear something in the distance. Sirens...

''Too late, he has already done it'' The voice in my head sounded so similiar to mine.

I hid behind a chimney as the police cars surrounded the building, how did he know I was here? He probably saw you land there and couldn't shoot you. Several police men aimed their guns at the roof, it seemed like no escape..

Somone shouted in the microphone ''We know you are up there!''

Is he to afraid to take on me alone? I chuckled at myself.

I could hear Dice whisper ''Our main priority is to kill him''

''Did you hear that?'' I asked the voice

''Yes, it seems like he wants to get rid of us. We were untrainable in the first place!''

What stops me from just leaping away? They probably have alot of guns to hurt you with while you'r flying. So I guess we're screwed now?

''Not necessarily'' The voice said ''Remember when you learned how to fake death?''

''You mean by perfectly relaxing all limbs and muscles, making me looks like a corpse? And my breaths and pulse are not visible?''

''Yes''

''I see where you're going'' I said to myself and stood up, taking a gun out of my sweatshirt and held it to my head and shot, it hurt as I landed on the ground infront of the police cars. I hope I didn't break something..

I could see Dice standing above me, no emotion showed on his face. I guess he stopped caring for me.

''Jesus christ!'' The police officer stood next to Dice ''Where did he get the gun from?''

Dice turned to face him ''Nothing matters, as long as he is not alive any more. The streets are safe now.''

''Need a ride?'' The officer asked.

''Oui'' Dice said as he moved my corpse with his feet ''A mutant like him doesn't deserved to be buried, leave him here.''

''Everyone deserves a fune-'' Dice held a hand up to interrupt the police officer

''No, not zhis man. Zhis man is responsible for ten thousands of deaths, he is not human!''

The officer sighed, crouched down and closed my eyelids. Dice followed him to a car, and all of the cars drove away.

I opened my eyes and made sure that no one was around, I stood up and brushed my sweatshirt.

''Nothing broken'' I said

''This is perfect, now everyone has the imagination of us being gone! And now several people will populate the streets on night time!''

''I can already feel the taste..'' I licked my fangs and lips of the dry blood.

---

Everything was quiet, the only light was the stars. That's how the nights used to be, now with the murderer ''dead'' The whole city had moved out on the streets and cheer. I sat on the edge of the rooftops and looked at the foolish humans pass by, banners and flashlights were in overdose and lit up the whole city. I tried to block out the cheering by holding my claws over my ears.

''I want to take them now!'' I whispered to myself and stood up

''No!'' The voice said ''Now is not the time! I promise we will take them, just wait.''

I growled and sat down again, I wondered if Dice participated in the cheering. I don't think so, first off he don't do that. Secondly, I bet that he wonders why I shot myself. I think it's simple, you had killed a child. When you promplty tried to not do it, and then you saw yourself as a monster, that only kills for fun.

''But I do!'' I whispered

''Yes, but you didn't do it before and so you wanted to end yourself.''

''That makes sense'' I smiled wickedly.

''Get ready'' The voice instructed me.

I slowly stood up, looking down onto the cheering people. I crouched down and started to growl, looking around I chose my first target. A male with a shirt, tux, tie and a briefcase.

''Go!'' The voice shouted.

I jumped off, no one noticed me. I landed on the male and made a quick slash on his throat as I bit on his shoulder. I then let go off my teeth and stood up, I impaled the male near me in the chest and made a thrust with my claw as the body got ripped apart in half, blood splattered onto the ground and me, people started to run and panic. Even better, I like some chasing. I crouched down...This was going to be great.

A few hours later, I sat in the shadows in an alley and licked my claws. Blood dripped from my clothes on the ground, and I wanted to taste the few remaining drops on the claws. A huge green thing passed by me, it was looking for me.

''The army'' The voice said.

''What's that green rolling thing?'' I made sure not to hit any bins while I stretched.

''A tank, not that kind of tank'' It said as I thought about the tank from the Infection. ''It is a machine used by the army that shoots grenades.''

''Could that kill me?'' I whimpered

''No, because you are agile. It will not have the time to aim at you, see that pipe over there? That's where the grenades shoot from, and where the pipe begins there is a hatch which you can enter and kill the humans inside.''

''It looks clumsy and slow'' I grinned

''Yes, and that's your advantage.''

It searched all over the place, and infantry had invaded the rooftops. I hope Dice wouldn't search the shadows..But thinking of his IQ, I bet he would.

''That's a good idea!'' The voice said ''You can kill them one by one using the darkness''

I grinned ''I'm happy to have such a smart friend''

''I'm happy to have such a powerful friend'' It replied.

''So you mean he is not dead?'' A familiar voice said

''I saw him with my own eyes die before me.'' Another familiar voice said

''We are two lucky bastards'' The voice said.

Dice and Dweeb's feet barely nudged mine while they entered the alley.

''Even luckier'' It added ''But why go in here? Are they stupid?''

''If you have been with me since I was born, you should know, but you have a point..'' I whispered as silently as I could.

''He could be hiding anywhere here'' Dice looked around.

''Even in this alley?'' Dweeb stuttered

''Even in this alley''

''Now's the chance!'' The voice in my head commanded.

''You are correct'' I said

The two frenchmen froze. I grabbed them both and revealed myself. I held a grip around their throats with my arms.

''My dear friends...'' I said in a calming-evil tone.

Dweeb struggled, but Dice made no resistance.

''Mon ami, you must have forgot'' He said as he reached a free arm in his left pocket. I tightened my grip around theyre throats in pain and growled.

''Dice...let'' Dweeb tried to speak with my grip around his throat ''let go off the button!'' he managed to hiss it out.

I felt the pain fade away and loosened my grip just a bit.

''I thought you were dead'' Dice told me

I chuckled madly ''Then you were wrong''

''How?...''

''That doesn't matter now'' I growled and gently stroke my claws against their throats.

''Look at all those corpses'' I motion to the streets outside the alley ''Probably over a thousand, all killed by me, maybe I shall add to the counter by two?'' I tighten my grip around their throats.

I felt drips of water on my arm, I looked over to Dweeb. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

''A more salty taste'' I pushed a bit harder with a claw, as a small blood line flowed from his throat.

Just a bit harder and he would die, I would enjoy my meal alone.

''Please...'' Dweeb cried ''Don't!''

''Sorry my friend, it really is unfair.'' I said and thrusted my claws through his throat.

''You! You!'' Dice speechlessly shouted and reached for his left pocket.

I screeched in pain and victory as I held up Dweeb's dead body and the blood streamed down on me. I threw it away, it slammed onto the wall and slid down on the ground.

Dice somehow managed to get away from my strong grip, pushed me away and ran.

''Leave him for now'' The voice said, I nodded and looked over to Dweeb's dead body.

''I don't want to eat him, don't eat a friend.'' I said to myself.

''Very well, we still had our supper. And he's dead.''

''So..I killed him?'' I asked and crawled over to his body.

''Yes, Yes you did.''

''But...I didn't want to...'' I said as I stroke a claw on his cheek.

''What's done is done, lets move, the army's coming''

''No, I want to stay here.'' I sat down next to Dweeb's corpse

I could hear the voice sigh, ''Fine'' It echoed in my ears.

I smiled and put a claw on Dweeb's shoulder, I'm gonna miss him. I looked at his ear, you could still see the missing flesh.

''Why are we doing this?'' I asked the voice.

Everything was quiet.

''Even if you would try to be nice, the accident with the child could happen again. Besides, they will kill you on sight now. Let's go out with a bang''

My claws twitched ''Yes...'' I said to myself ''We could even kill people in other cities!''

''Ahhaa, I'm not the only one smart here'' The voice echoed ''Tomorrow we shall go on a new spree!''

''I'm on it!'' I shouted and stood up, I looked over to Dweeb's body and sticked my claws into it's chest. Giving proof that he was my kill, and no one else's. I crouched down and leaped with all my might up to the roofs as I could see three soldiers enter the alley below me.

''Shit, he got one!'' One of them exclaimed at his corpse.

''That bastard! Look at all that blood...He must have had a fun time.'' Another one said

''We can't let him lie there'' The third one bent over Dweeb and reached for him, but we wouldn't let them do that!

This time I wanted to use surprise to my advantage, I slowly scaled down the small building and landed silently down in the shadows. Now the soldier touched it! I growled.

''Quiet!'' My head said, I instantly stopped growling. It had happened many times that we were discovered because of my growls. I learned how to stop growling now.

I pulled down two soldiers to the ground, they both screamed, but quieted down when I made a cut through their chests. The third one turned around and became pale at the sight of me. What was so wrong about me? I stared into his eyes, eyes full of fear and regret. He acted tough and grabbed his rifle, I snatched the rifle from him with a claw, he looked into my eyes once again. I shook my head and threw the rifle away, I then growled and leaped at him. The screaming was like music for my ears, biting him hard on his arms and shoulders and lightly swiping at his chest to make it more painful. When I heard a tank roll by I ended my fun and making a quick slash at his throat. But it was too late, it had found me.

''Jump!'' My head echoed

I leaped up as the grenade passed by our feet by a mere inch, I grabbed a ladder that conviniently was right next to me. I gathered my strength in my feet and jumped at the tank, it shot another grenade at the ladder just when I leaped off. I bet those inside could hear my landing, I tried to open the hatch, but it refused to open. Suddenly it popped open, held by a soldier, obviously he tried to escape before the inevitable. All he did was dooming his team. His eyes widened when he saw me and tried to close the hatch, but with my strength I grabbed it before it closed and jumped down. Five soldiers inhabitated this clumsy machine, all of them frightened when they saw me, begging for mercy and kissing their crosses which they have on a necklace. I decided to go nice on them and kill them instantly, I didn't know why I did it. I climbed out the tank, and was met with alot of other tanks.

I leaped as fast as I could from the tank as it blew up from the grenades of the other tanks. Leaped from wall to wall til I got up to a rooftop and quickly ran away.

---

A few months later..

I landed infront of a anbandoned building, which was my home. It didn't have a door, I just had to step inside.

''So how many did we kill today?'' I said loudly and brushed my feet against the rug, Dice taught me that, I don't know why I'm doing that though.

''A few thousand'' The voice echoed ''Good job''

''Thanks, and how much have we killed simoultaneously?''

''That is uncountable, but I would guess, more than a million''

I stopped walking ''Holy shit..That many?''

''Yes, we were practically made for this.''

I sat down on the dusty and ripped armchair, I made another rip into it. The house wasn't that big, wallpapers that I usually tore down littered the floor and almost everything was broken. The only thing operating was the television. My voice enjoys to watch it at times, mostly to know what's happening. It mostly says about us.

''Turn on the tv'' It echoed

I reached for the remote, my smart friend had teached me how to use it. I pressed on the red button amongst the many other pushable things. The screen flickered and fizzled for a bit, then it shone up and showed something.

''Good morning, today more people has been killed by the murderer haunting the whole united states. More than one million people has been caught between his manical hands, and killed brutaly. He is evil personified and people like him must be destroyed!'' The news reporter banged his fist on the table, making papers soar down from it.

''Looks like someone got his wife killed..'' The voice taunted.

''Might be that female we impaled yesterday, you know with the black hair?''

''Possibly''

The screen changed to a female standing outside, holding a microphone.

''I stand out here today at the airport to await the arrival of Zacharias Sterner, he has been instructed to come to America and destroy this threat. There the plane is!'' She pointed to a plane on the ground, someone stepped out of it. She ran to the man as the screen followed her shakily, and there was my father walking...

''How are you going to eliminate this threat?'' She held the microphone close to his mouth.

''That threat..used to be my son..'' He coldly stared into the camera and growled into the microphone.

He managed to strike some fear into me, so I was going to fight with my dad? We are stronger than him, are you sure? Yes of course.

''Oh my..so this will not be a happy family reunion?'' She joked, I growled in anger.

''You might say so...'' My father walked past the camera, it turned around as he leaped away from the airport.

I pressed the red button again.

''Do you know what this means?'' The voice asked me

''I need to..kill my father'' I whispered

''Precisely'' The voice echoed

''I don't want to do that!'' I rose from the chair

''You have to, or else he will kill you!''

''Then let him kill me!''

The voice growled at my stubborness.

''I won't be helping you anymore if you die!''

''Get out of my head!'' I banged my fists at my forehead and smashed it against a wall, mabe a bit to hard. I rubbed my head in pain.

Then I heard banging on my door, I quickly stood up. Here already? How did he find us? I quickly leaped to the shadow and huddled myself into a ball with my head to my knees. I could hear the door break open and possibly two male's step in.

''How can you be so sure that he is in here?'' I could hear Dice with his stupid french accent.

''I know you're in here!'' My father shouted into the room I was hiding.

''But ho-''

''I'm sorry dad..'' I said with raspy voice, drumming my claws against my leg.

I could hear him sigh, it felt like I was a kid that got caught with my hands in the cookie jar.

''Why are you doing this?''

I was silent for a while, I was going through my mind, why on earth DID I do this?

''The v-voice in my head...It t-tells me to k-kill'' I started to cold sweat, and breath faster.

Dice started to laugh ''Zhat is the most ridicuolus zhing I have ever heard!'' I growled in anger and tried to resist standing up and killing Dice.

Dad held up a hand to quiet him down, thanks dad.

''I beleive you son''

I smiled, I felt the urge to stand up and hug my dad, but that isn't why he's here.

''Come out so I can see you''

I hesitated for a bit, it could be a trap. And my voice isn't here to instruct me..what would I do at this point?

I slowly stood up, still covered by the shadows, I had my back to the wall and peeked out of the shadows. Dice instantly took his revolver and pointed it at me. So it was a trap...He gave me a smirk.

Dad tackled me down and held me to the wall, he was more superior than me in strength. I tried to struggle but it was no use. His face seemed shocked when he saw my bloodied down sweatshirt and my scar.

''Where did you get the scar?'' He asked me

I opened my mouth to say something, but Dice interrupted me.

''He had it when I found him''

''Found? You two know eachother?''

''Yes..''

What a liar! He didn't tell my dad about me?! This made me cringe for a bit. And he very well knew that HE gave me that scar a few years ago! But saying that would probably make it worse. Shackles clicked onto my wrists and clicked to something that I was unable to rip out. So this was it..

Dice still had his revolver pointed at me.

''Any last wish?''

I didn't hesitate to answer ''C-could you please remove the collar?'' I felt weak, dad looked puzzled. Dice reached for his left pocket. The collar became visible, it clicked open in half and slid of my throat. It felt like itching a spot that had been pleading for an itch for several months. I took a deep breath, now I could finally breath correctly.

''A collar?...'' Dad asked

Now I wanted to speak, screw you Dice.

''When Dice found me, I had a trouble of biting him and not listening to him, so he had to use...drastic methods to learn me speak, and behave, something went wrong however. When Dice decided to make the shittiest move ever and make me move freely around humans, on daytime, without making any moves. The collar drove me mad, it made me hear the voice in my head. Get your prey, eat, kill!'' I took deep breaths and struggled from the shackles, I was free from the collar, but at the cost of another freedom.

My father stared at me, he then walked over to me and turned around to face Dice.

''What are you doing?'' Dice stupidly asked

''I don't want you to kill my son, why the fuck didn't you tell me when you found him?!'' He shouted at Dice.

He was silent for a minute, then spoke ''It was going to be a surprise..I was going to arrange a meeting with you two, but Hunta had to stop with his damn hunting and eating.''

''Hunta? Is that what you named him?''

''You can't really call it a name, but it was fitting.''

I looked down, I had truly forgotten why I was learning not to eat flesh. It was to make my dad proud. I felt ashamed of myself, so ashamed that I said

''Dad, step aside.''

''What?'' He said and turned around.

''I deserve this, please dad, just step aside and let me take the bullet.''

''No, I can learn you!''

''You can't, It's impossible now, I can't be seen outside, I don't want to live with so much blood on my hands.''

Dad growled ''I wont let you die!''

I struggled from the shackles, damn it dad!

''Move away Zach'' Dice coldly said and made a movement to the left with his gun.

''I could have learned him myself!'' He growled at Dice.

''Don't make me do this'' He warned. Do what?

My dad was intent not to let me die, come on dad get out of the way!

''You wouldn't dare'' He crossed his arms and stood like a statue infront of me, never moving.

''Then watch this!'' Dice shouted and then I could hear his gun shoot, and dad falling to the ground infront of me. I screeched as loud as I could and tried to get out of my prison, but there was no use. I growled very loud at Dice, who grinned, grinning? Grinning when you just killed your friend? I developed a hate for Dice, and now it was springing right out of my eyes. Dice seemed to have some fear in his eyes when he stared into mine.

''Sorry'' He grinned yet again, I hate that grin! ''He was in the way, I was aiming at you'' And now he makes a joke excuse about it?! The rage inside me tried to get out of the shackles, but they were to strong. I looked at my dead father, I can't beleive he's dead...

''Any other last words?''

I kept silent, all I did was glaring at him and growling. Dice was a lying, stinking douchebag full of faggotry.

He moved closer to me and now the gun was really close to me, but still out of reach. I stared into the piston of the gun, it was like staring at death itself. It was full of mechanisms and other things that would end my life. He lit his cigarette and took a long, agonizing drag from it. He blew all the smoke into my face, he didn't grin or anything. He had a hard look on me, he savoured this moment, making my last smell, smoke, and my last sight, death.

''This is for Dweeb, you mutant fuck!'' He shouted those last words I would hear, and pulled the trigger, everything went in slow-motion. I could see the gears and gyzmos spin around and the bullet flew out of the gun. It has a small nyance of green, it went closer to my eyes. Everything went black...


End file.
